In the past, there has been proposed a sheet that is knitted or woven with a conductive part and a non-conductive part alternately arranged (Patent Literature 1). In this sheet, one of options has been that the conductive part is knitted or woven using a metallic yarn such as a gold, silver, or copper yarn. Also, it has been assumed that at the time of weaving, the conductive yarn is used as the warp.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a fabric that is arranged with a stretchable transmission line and configured to be capable of, even when repeatedly stretched, suppressing disconnection or ground fabric damage (Patent Literature 2). In this fabric, as the stretchable transmission line, one configured by twisting 4 collective wires each formed of a bundle of 100 copper wires having a diameter of 0.03 mm around a braid having a diameter of 1.8 mm, and around the resulting wire, further twisting a false-twist textured yarn doubly (in a two-layer manner) is only exemplified.
In the past, there has been proposed a wiring material that is configured to sandwich conductive wires by arranging the conductive wires on an insulating film and coating the surface of the insulating film where the conductive wires are arranged with a flexible insulating material (Patent Literature 3).
Also, there has been proposed a bipolar plate that is configured by using a polymer wall as a core material, on the front surface side thereof, providing a first electrode in a semi-embedded manner to expose it, on the back surface side as well, providing a second electrode in a semi-embedded manner to expose it, and inside the polymer wall, electrically connecting the first electrode and the second electrode (Patent Literature 4). The first electrode and the second electrode are formed of a fabric knitted with a metallic wire.